In computing, a hyperlink (or link) is a reference to a document that a reader may directly follow, or that is followed automatically. A hyperlink points to a whole document or to a specific element within a document. Hypertext is text with hyperlinks. A software system for viewing and creating hypertext is a hypertext system, and to create a hyperlink is to hyperlink (or simply to link). A user following hyperlinks is said to navigate or browse the hypertext. A hyperlink has an anchor, which is the location within a document from which the hyperlink may be followed; the document containing, a hyperlink is known as its source document. The target of a hyperlink is the document, or location within a document, to which the hyperlink leads. Users may activate and follow the link when its anchor is shown; usually by touching or clicking on the anchor with a pointing device. Following the link has the effect of displaying its target, often with its context.